1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable cable device, and in particular to a retractable cable device that will automatically retract and store longer communication cables.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advent of electronic devices, computers, modems, telephones or facsimile machines are connected with proper communication cables. When the communication cables are too long, it is prone to get entangled. When length of the communication cables is not enough, it is impractical. Several retractable cable devices have been already marketed. In general, the retractable cable device has a housing, a communication cable, a winding spool and a spring so that an electrical plug of the communication cable can be inserted to corresponding electrical receptacle to download information.
Besides, the communication cables are subjected to large elastic force of the spring and in tensile condition when they are pulled out of the conventional retractable cable device. Thus, it results in insufficient length of the communication cable out of the conventional retractable cable device.
As described above, the communication cable is wound around the winding spool and is limited by receiving space of the winding spool. The conventional retractable cable device fails to accommodate a longer length of the communication cable.
Thus, there is need to development for a retractable cable device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a retractable cable device. Communication cables are respectively positioned in a receiving groove of a first spool disk and around a winding spool. A resilient member is positioned within the winding spool so that longer length of the communication cable is stored within the retractable cable device.
In order to accomplish one object of the present invention, the present invention provides a retractable cable device. The retractable cable device includes a housing, a winding spool, a communication cable and a spiral spring. The housing has a receiving space, and the winding spool has a first spool disk and a spring receiving space. The first spool disk includes a receiving groove and a spool shaft, and the winding spool is pivotally connected within the receiving space of the housing. The communication cable is wound around the spool shaft of the winding spool so that an inner winding is formed. One end of the communication cable passes through the first spool disk of the winding spool so that the communication cable is respectively positioned at the receiving groove and the spool shaft of the first spool disk. Both ends of the communication cable protrude the housing of the retractable cable device.
The spiral spring is positioned at the spring receiving space of the winding spool, and one end of the spiral spring is coupled to the winding spool and the other end of the spiral spring is coupled to the housing of the retractable cable device.